Eyes of a Child
by Soul Reaver
Summary: Tom asks for Zoe's help when Harry assigns him to keep watch over a sixteen-year-old female informant. TomZoe romance...
1. Prologue: One Night

Prologue: One Night

Disclaimer: MI-5 is not mine, however, the character of Fiona, the sixteen year old entrusted to Tom's care, is my creation. Please don't get mad if I seem a bit insensitive, being a male after all, I know very little about growing up female aside from the little Disney channel shows my cousin watches. Any discrepancies are due to my not having seen anything of the sereis beyond Episode 6 and having to rely on the summaries from AEtv.com for intelligence. This takes place after 2x9 and does not go into the episode 2x10. Aimee 5's fanfic Getting to know you inspired this Tom/Zoe fic.

Summary: Tom asks for Zoe's help while guarding a sixteen year old. Tom/Zoe romance to follow.

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?" Zoe asked. About two tenths of a second prior, Tom had just kissed her. Out of the blue and completely unexpectedly, he'd kissed her.

'Damn it Zoe, you're a grown woman and an MI-5 agent, not a hormone crazed teenager...' She thought, trying to rein in the emotions coursing through her brain.

"Zoe, regrets are for the next day..." Tom replied, pulling her close.

'Damn, I wish Danny were home, at least I could make an excuse.' Zoe thought to herself. The reasons she didn't just shove him away were twofold. First, she always had what she liked to call a 'schoolgirl's crush' on Tom. Second, the fact that the bourbon had killed a few of the professional barriers that both of them threw up between themselves.

'She looks especially fetching tonight.' Tom thought, 'Damn it Tom, you're a bloody MI-5 agent, start acting like one instead of a horny young buck.'

"And when the next day dawns?" Zoe asked.

"I'll worry when I get there." Tom replied.

It had been rather easy to surrender to the attraction the two felt for each other that night. Zoe, Tom and Danny had gone off to a nearby pub shortly after Mariella had been killed. They'd had a few drinks, but not enough to completely intoxicate them. Danny had found himself in pursuit of a rather exotic young lady at the pub and had promptly excused himself. Not half an hour later he was with his newfound ladyfriend for the night.

Tom rather nonchalantly said, "I wonder what his secret is?"

"Me too." Zoe remarked, absently.

"Zoe, is there something you need to tell me...?" Tom began.

Abruptly realizing what she'd just implied Zoe said, "No...I...I mean..."

Tom cracked a smile, the first he'd cracked all night, that indicated to Zoe that he had just been kidding, despite the concerned supervisor voice he'd just put on. He just loved seeing the normally composed, serious, and unflappable Zoe look surprised.

"You're not funny Tom." Zoe remarked.

"Then why are you smiling." Tom replied, his grin growing wider.

"I...I'm...not...smiling..." Zoe replied.

'Twice in one night, damn, I'm good.' Tom thought.

One thing lead to another, and now they were in the living room that Zoe and Danny shared. They were standing, in each others arms after Tom had just kissed her.

'What the hell am I doing, I work with this woman?' Tom thought. Professional standards, even the very high ones he held himself to, were starting to assert themselves as fast as another section of Tom's mind began to say to hell with them.

'He's wearing that cologne again.' Zoe thought, 'Damn I love that smell. Damn I work with him every day.'

'That scent is very becoming of her.' Tom thought, as the pair shuffled awkwardly toward Zoe's bedroom.

"What is that exotic scent you're wearing?" Tom asked as he kissed her neck.

"Come now," Zoe said, coyly, "You don't expect me to give away secrets so easily, do you Tom."

"I could always set up surveillance and find out. Or root through your bureau..." Tom replied.

"It's called Passion..." Zoe remarked, "I would think you'd know at least one sort of woman's perfume, after all you lived with Ellie for a long time."

"To be perfectly honest, Maisie did a lot of surveillance work as to what sort of fragrance Ellie liked and simply told me." Tom replied.

As they made their way into the bedroom, pieces of clothing began to disappear from their bodies, only to reappear strewn about the floor. The night contained many surprises for both parties concerned. For Tom he realized what a spitfire Zoe was, she hadn't held back, and had denied him nothing. She was passionate, far removed from the professional side of her he saw in the office every day. There was a vulnerability in her eyes, one he never saw before, or at least one that he never let himelf see. Of course, Zoe was a beautiful woman either way, with or without clothing. Although at the moment Tom preferred her without clothes.

For her part, Zoe was surprised Tom enjoyed cuddling. He wasn't like her prior boyfriend, who always rolled over and went to sleep after sex. For some odd reason she'd expected Tom to act the same way, but was pleasantly surprised when he held her close afterward, saying that he enjoyed cuddling as much as the act itself.

The pair made a bit of small talk on many things. Hometowns, university, their early years at MI-5 all entered into the conversation. Eventually they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was Tom who awoke first, with the fuzzy feeling in his head that one feels after waking up in a strange place. It was a few seconds before he realized he was in Zoe's bedroom, minus his clothes, in Zoe's bed. Zoe was curled up beside him, fast asleep, a contented smile playing across her lips.

'My God...' Tom thought. His own words from the night before, 'Regrets are for the next day' returned to haunt him. Any minute now Danny was due to return and he wasn't about to be caught, quite literally with his trousers down. He silently moved himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Zoe. The blanket had slid down, revealing her body to him once more. Zoe had a dancer's build, long and slim, yet muscular in that fashion. He slid it back up to her neck and was rewarded with a sleepy smile.

He felt like a right bastard as he slid his trousers back on and buttoned up his shirt. He stole a final glance at Zoe, peacefully asleep and blissfully unaware that he was leaving, as he walked out the door. The low, rotten feeling he felt didn't evaporate as he walked out into the street back to his own flat to change his clothes and get ready for work.

By the time Zoe woke that morning, Tom was long gone and she had the sinking feeling she had been both used and abandoned...

* * *

TBC


	2. Congratulations Tom

Congratulations Tom

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Tom stepped into the elevator at the office, relieved he had beaten Zoe to work. It was short lived however when the elevator doors opened shortly after they had shut him into the cubicle, alone with his thoughts.  
  
Zoe stepped into the elevator just then and Tom barely prevented his heart from exploding out of his throat. "Good morning Tom, did you sleep well last night?" Zoe asked, rather icily.  
  
Feeling slighted, Tom retorted, "Of course I did, the warmth stopped as soon as I woke up the next morning." Tom replied, "And how was your night?"  
  
"Oh I slept very little, I was with a man that kept me awake all last night." Zoe replied.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Tom replied and turned to face her. Immediately he wished he hadn't, because the instant he stared into Zoe's eyes his knees went weak.  
  
"You flatter yourself." Zoe said, "It was your purring after you fell asleep that kept me awake."  
  
"Again, you didn't complain last night." Tom replied.  
  
Zoe was about to reply when the elevator stopped and Tessa stepped in. Both Tom and Zoe didn't say anything more, left with their own inner musings.  
  
_He's wearing that cologne again, God I love that smell_. Zoe thought, semi- dreamily. _Bollocks to him. He left you this morning, and you're not going to be a tosser and ask why? He left you, end of story.  
  
Note to self, look into Zoe's eyes equals a bad idea if you're trying to keep a secret._ Tom thought, in a semi dreaming state. _I mean, look at yourself, you lost your resolve the moment you even glanced into them. Now you really are a wanker, mate, a bloody wanker for leaving her like that. But you can't be blamed, right, after all, relationships haven't been your strong suit. Christine and Ellie readily spring to mind in this instance. You don't want to add Zoe to that list._ Tom came to a sobering realization that he might just have already done so.

* * *

"Tom, can I see you in my office?" Harry said, shortly after Tom had gotten to his desk.  
  
_Wanker._ Tom thought, _Harry knows. Next thing I know is I'm going to...  
  
_"Tom?" Harry said, "Are you alright? You seem a bit sleepy."  
  
"I'm fine, Harry." Tom replied.  
  
"Well, this is your assignment." Harry said, handing Tom a file as the pair entered Harry's office.  
  
Tom noticed a photograph of an auburn haired teenager. "Harry, for God's sake, I'm not a bloody babysitter." He groaned, a little too quickly.  
  
"Tom, I'll imagine that you didn't say that." Harry said, "This is Fiona Shamus, from Belfast. She has a lot of information on IRA activity and she's agreed to be taken into protective custody, but the safe houses in our area have been compromised. Seeing how your house is best suited for protection against any nasty IRA surprises, you're responsible for her safety."  
  
Harry's tone of voice made it clear to Tom that he had no choice in the matter. "When do I meet her?"  
  
"At Trafalgar Square in half an hour." Harry replied.

* * *

Trafalgar Square: Tom waited on the designated park bench, appearing to be busily at work on his laptop. In reality he was using the MSN Messenger system to contact his older cousin, Russell, who ran a boxing gym in Peckham.  
  
"Who is 'she'?" an Irish accented voice asked from behind him, "And how is 'she' driving you crazy."  
  
Tom turned, chastising himself for letting his awareness slip. He turned to see a slim, auburn haired teenager standing behind him. "'She' is none of your business, young lady." Tom replied, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners."  
  
"My mother's dead." The girl replied. Tom realized he'd been a bit harsher than he'd intended to be. _Great, one night stands may last only one night, but boy do repercussions from such stands last longer. I guess I owe you a beer or two Russell._ Tom thought.  
  
"I'm sorry...Fiona right?" Tom asked.  
  
"None taken, mum's been dead for a year now, the grief has scarred over." Fiona replied, her eyes and expression making her appear wise beyond her years.  
  
"Either way, I'm sorry." Tom replied, "I'm Tom, by the way."  
  
"So who is 'she'?" Fiona asked.  
  
"That, young lady, is still exclusively my business." Tom said, with a smile, gesturing with his hand to the Tube that would take them back to his flat.

* * *

Zoe was on MSN Messenger on her computer at work, dividing her time between scanning camera shots and talking to someone on the line. She was talking to Anna, a particularly close girlfriend who worked for the London Constabulary.  
  
"So is 'he' anyone I know?" asked a male voice behind her.  
  
Zoe's cheeks reddened instantly, to the same color as the upholstery of the chair she was sitting in. Mentally she chided herself for letting anyone sneak up on her like that, even if it was Danny.  
  
"I don't believe it's any of your business." Zoe said, icily.  
  
"Zoe! You don't need to bite off my head." Danny replied, mentally he already knew who it was, or had a reasonable idea at least. He didn't want to confront Tom until he 100% knew he was behind Zoe's currently testy mood. But he had some inkling that Tom knew more than he was letting on.  
  
Danny was so deep in thought that he collided solidly with Harry. "Sorry." Danny said.  
  
"No harm was done." Harry replied, "And Danny..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what's gotten into Zoe and Tom lately?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't." Danny replied.  
  
"If it gets out of hand, see to it that you find out." Harry replied.

* * *

Tom's house: "Right, you're not to leave this house for any reason. Do not answer the door for anyone, even the postman. He should leave the mail in the slot and I'm not expecting any packages. Call me immediately on my cell if one does arrive." Tom replied.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tom said, honestly. "My computer is yours to use, I created a username for you with a password written on the 3x5 card on the keyboard."  
  
"There's food in the refrigerator, help yourself, the television and VCR and DVD all are yours also." Tom added, as he carried Fiona's bag up the stairs.  
  
"This is your room." Tom said, as he put the bag onto Maisie's old bed.  
  
"Who lived here?" Fiona asked, seeing a couple finger paintings lying about.  
  
"Maisie." Tom replied, "She was my ex-girlfriend, Ellie's, daughter?"  
  
"Is she the one driving you crazy?" Fiona replied.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, it's nothing of the sort." Tom replied, "It's one of my co-workers."  
  
As they walked into the kitchen Tom hit the play button on the answering machine. "Tom, it's Russell, mate, I just wanted to know are we still on for the pub tonight?"  
  
"Shit." Tom groaned, "I completely forgot about Russell and I can't leave you alone in the house for any length of time."  
  
"Tom, I'm a big girl." Fiona replied.  
  
"Yes, you are, a big girl in very big danger." Tom replied.  
  
"I don't get you Tom, first you insist that I call you by your first name, as if we're peers and then you say I canna' go out of the house." Fiona replied.  
  
_God Save the Queen. Bollocks to that, God save my sanity._ Tom thought, then he realized that repercussions couldn't get any worse when he realized he had to crawl on his knees and ask a favor. He punched up a number he'd memorized onto the phone and groaned a bit too loudly, "Please Zoe pick up..."  
  
Tom sighed with relief when Zoe answered the phone. "Hello Zoe, its Tom. Listen I need a favor."  
  
Fiona watched, interested. Tom seemed fairly level headed for the most part, someone who didn't open up very much, but whoever this Zoe was she apparently brought out a lot of what was hidden beneath his professional façade.  
  
"Congratulations Tom, you've just joined the ranks of men who deal with teenage children on a regular basis." Zoe replied.  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake Zoe, I told her what Harry told me and she's not overly happy about it." Tom replied.  
  
"Tom, get off it, you're not the first man to deal with trying to confine a teenager." Zoe replied.  
  
"Well you try turning into the father of a teenage girl overnight." Tom replied.  
  
"Well, 'Daddy' shall I leave you to parenting." Zoe replied.  
  
"This isn't funny, Zoe, she needs to be watched 24/7. I currently have snipers watching my house and a detachment on call from Special Branch." Tom replied.  
  
"I told you all that security was going to bring trouble." Zoe replied.  
  
"I'm just saying why don't we just bury the hatchet." Tom replied, "At least for now."  
  
"Fine, I'll be over in half an hour." Zoe replied, laughing to herself at how a few hours with a teenager managed to ruffle Tom's feathers so badly.  
  
The doorbell rang and Fiona said, "Tom, there's a lady here."  
  
"Oh, that's Zoe." Tom replied.  
  
"You mean 'she's' the one driving you crazy...?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Sh! Not so loud." Tom replied as he opened the door, "Zoe, you are a life saver."  
  
"Ahem...Driving you crazy?" Zoe replied.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Tessa." Tom replied, hoping Fiona picked up the subtle clue.  
  
"Right, Tessa." Fiona said, she knew a powder keg when she saw one. She also knew Tom felt more for Zoe than just professional closeness. There was something in the way they exchanged a quick hug at the door. Tom held on to her for just a bit too long and Zoe wasn't objecting.  
  
Zoe went into the next room and promptly banged her shin on the coffee table. "Ow! Bloody hell..."  
  
Tom retrieved a bag of ice and saw Zoe bent over, rubbing her shin. The typical guy that he was, his gaze shifted from Zoe's face to the low cut style of her shirt, specifically what said style revealed.  
  
_OK,_ _bad position to be standing in Zoe. He has a clear view of your...And he's looking too. Men are such pigs._ Zoe thought.  
  
Tom handed Zoe the ice bag, blushing for the look she gave him looked like it could puncture the reinforced walls of his house.  
  
"Thanks again Zoe, I just haven't talked to Russell in forever." Tom replied as he walked out the door, "I've plenty of food in the refrigerator and..."  
  
"Tom, I can take care of myself." Zoe replied, "Get going before Russell thinks you were abducted by the IRA."  
  
As Tom left the house Fiona asked Zoe, "So, what do you think of Tom?"  
  
_Where to begin._ Zoe thought. _Warm friend, amazing lover, and..._

Fiona was already taking note of Zoe's pause of thought and immediately concluded there was more to Tom and Zoe than met the eye.

* * *

TBC. I'll add more later on, don't worry. I just want some input as to how frank Zoe should be about her answer to this question. 


End file.
